Jak
The vehicles below are the vehicles and machines that can be found in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Jak II, and in Jak 3. These vehicles are all fictional and are used by Jak to help him complete missions and get to places much faster than on foot. These vehicles are part of the Jak and Daxter Series and were created by Naughty Dog. This article also lists animals as vehicles as well. ''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'' These are the vehicles that can be found in Jak I. In the first installation of the series Jak does not get to ride very many vehicles. These vehicles make travel much easier for Jak or allow him to reach places that he can't on get to on foot. A-Grav Zoomer The A-Grav Zoomer is flying machine that is made to fly across lava pits and continue Jak and Daxter`s journey. Jak has to collect a certain number of power cells before it is charged enough to fly, and a further amount for it to be able to endure heat. Flut Flut A Flut Flut is a type of bird in Jak I. They are large animals that have blue wings with yellow stripes. These birds can jump very high, and they can also hover, which allows Jak to reach platforms that he couldn't otherwise get to. ''Jak II'' These are the vehicles that help Jak escape the forces of Baron Praxis and help him get his revenge against Praxis. These vehicles can be found in Jak II. Many of the vehicles in Jak II have to be unlocked by doing hard missions and defeating Baron Praxis. Jet Board A Jet Board in fantasy and in Jak II is a type of board very similar to a Hoverboard. A Jet Board is a flat board with a curved end at the bottom part of the board. It is much faster than a hoverboard and more tricks can be performed with a Jet Board. It is hard to control at first and just takes practice to get good at riding a Jet Board. Zoomer The Zoomer is very similar to the A-Grav Zoomer in the first game. The differences in the two are that the A-Grav had a giant propeller on the front and bottom, and was only used for Lava travel or some places (E.g. Precursor Basin, Mountain Pass) which Naughty Dog decided to make "Zoomer Levels", while the later Zoomer has no propeller and is used almost everywhere in Haven City.The Krimson Guard have bulky armed versons of Zoomers. They also appear in Jak 3. Cruisers Large two or three person vehicles that are able too take a larger beating than Zoomers. Some missions require that you take passengers to certain areas. The Krimson Guards also have a armed versons of these vehicles. They also appear in Jak 3. Jak 3 Leaper Lizard A large lizard accessible in Spargus City. Leaper Lizards are lithe, rapid creatures with abilities similar to that of the Flut Flut, yet Leaper Lizards are much smaller and more hyperactive than Flut Flut. Jet Board Similar to the Jet Board in Jak II, the Jet Board in Jak 3 has modified features and capabilities. The Jet Board in Jak 3 has a bright glowing aura surrounding it as Jak crouches, enabling him to jump higher on a crouch jump. Also, this board has the ability turn Jak 180° with powerful force. It also produces powerful waves of Blue Eco that hurt enemies, and can be used to spread Green Eco in the South Haven Forest in order to kill Dark Eco Plants. Dark Maker Bot A dark, more frightening version of the Titan Suit that is used in the Dark Maker Ship to destroy the ship's shield, the Dark Maker Bot has the ability to develop force fields to protect itself. It can knock down barriers, lift heavy objects, and traverse hazardous environments just like Jak II's Titan Suit. Off-Road Vehicles Vehicles that are disigned for certain jobs in the wastelands. Many either have SMG or grenade lanchers attached but one is unarmed. The Tough Puppy, Sand Shark, Desert Screamer,etc. are made to move fast and are often equipped with SMG's. The Sand Shark is quick and is equipped with twin front mounted machine guns, but has tough maneuverability and a low jump. The Dune Hopper is equipped with grenade lanchers and is able to jump high and far. The Gila Stomper is equipped with a rear mounted machine gun and has strong armor, but is slow and has a low jumping range. Cart Zoomer This red exceedingly fast vehicle is used as a temporary decoy in the South-Town SeaPort for aiming missiles from the Krimzon Guard Deathbots. Jak uses it once and so does Torn. References Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Jak II Jak 3 Category:Fictional vehicles